


I can't help falling in love with you

by Oliivanders



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, I cant help falling in love with you, carmilla webseries, so much fluff man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliivanders/pseuds/Oliivanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaF is having some trouble apologizing to Perry after the whole "Will" incident</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't help falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> takes place post episode 14

**It's short, sorry.**

 

Lafontaine knew that they had messed up. Oh they messed up so bad. Bringing Will back from the dead? What the hell were they thinking? About themselves, of course, and JP. They didn't think about how the red head behind the door they were leaning on would react, and with that they realized their mistake. Perry meant the world to them, and they just drove her farther away. How does one make it up to someone they love? LaF was positive they wouldn't have a WikiHow article on this. They could write it, once they figured it out. "How to get your true love back after reanimating the vampire she killed to put a new living consciousness into it." Baking was out, considering the mass amounts of locks Perry has on the kitchen currently. They could hear her bustling about on the other side of the dead bolts, probably trying to bake the stress away. They tried begging, promising to be better and apologizing to her, but nothing got a reply back. They could feel their heart breaking, their last piece of home was behind the door and she wouldn't even talk to them. It was like a piece of themselves was missing. They'd never get to tell Perry how much she means to them, never get to tell her that they love her, if only she'd open the damn door. With the last bit of hope inside their body, they tried their last option. They sang.

 _Wise men say,_  
_only fools rush in,_  
 _but I can't help falling in love with you._

 _Shall I stay?_  
_Would it be a sin?_  
 _If I can't help falling in love with you?_

 _Like a river flows,_  
_surely to the sea._  
 _Darling so it goes,_  
 _some things are meant to be._

 _Take my hand,_  
_take my whole life too,_  
 _if I can't help falling in love with you._

Just as they were about to continue, the door opened. 

And standing there, was Perry.


End file.
